Hiccup's Bad Cold
by mypartnerHiccup
Summary: Hiccup has a cold. And so it's up to Toothless and the Gang to help Hiccup get back to health, before the Dragon Hunters come to destroy the Fort!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter at Dragon's Edge.

Hiccup was riding Toothless around the Edge when suddenly, Hiccup started coughing and sneezing.

Toothless didn't like the sound of Hiccup; so Toothless had to put Hiccup back to the Fort at Dragon's Edge.

 _Hey! whoa, whoa, whoa there Bud?! What are you doing! *cough*,*sneeze* where are we going?_

Toothless gave Hiccup a look in which he didn't like.

 _I'm fine, Toothless. *coughs*,*sneezes*,*coughs* Ok, maybe your right Bud._

Toothless gave Hiccup a nudge on the back, to where Hiccup started giggling.

 _Ha,ha! cut it out Bud! *gasp!*_

Just then Hiccup spotted something out on the horizon.

It was the Dragon Hunters!

 _Oh, No! I have to stop them. *Coughs*,*coughs*._

Toothless gave Hiccup a nudge on Hiccup's arm. And gave a low growl to him, pointing back to his hut.

He wanted Hiccup to go and get some rest.

 _No bud, I don't want to go back to the hut. I have to stop the Dragon Hunters! *sneeze*._

But Toothless pulled Hiccup back to the hut and put Hiccup in his bed.

 _Toothless, I don't want to be in bed I...*cough*,*sneeze*,*sneeze*,cough*. Ugh. Oh all right; You win._

Toothless gave Hiccup a lick on the cheek, gave Hiccup a blanket, and went off to find Astrid and the Gang.

 _Oh I should be out fighting those Hunters._ Hiccup thought.

 _But, Toothless is right. I feel awful. *sneeze* ugh. *sigh*. When will Toothless be back?_

When Hiccup said this, his eyes were getting sleepy; and soon dosed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Toothless found Astrid and they Gang, he roared loudly so that Astrid could hear him.

 _What is it Toothless?! Where's Hiccup?_

Toothless started to act like Hiccup, but in his point of view.

 _What's he doing? It looks like he is doing some kind of weird dance._ said Ruffnut.

 _Cool! I never knew that dragons could dance!_ said Tuffnut.

 _No, I think he is trying to tell us something._ said Astrid.

Toothless then made sneezing noises, to make the Gang understand that Hiccup is sick, and he needs their help.

 _Come on! we should be busting the Hunter's butts!_ said Snotlout.

 _No,_ said Fishlegs. _Wait, I think Hiccup needs our help._

 _Because he's sick._ said Astrid.

Toothless gave a grin to Astrid and gave her a nudge to Hiccup's hut. To tell her to follow him.

 _Come on guys, we have to help Hiccup._ said Astrid.

 _Awe, man. I wanted to see more of the dance._

 _Me too._ said the Twins. _It was awesome! Yeah._

 _Really, we should be attacking the Hunters right now, not helping Hiccup._ said Snotlout.

Toothless gave Snotlout gave him an angry growl, then a plasma blast, to make him stop with the attitude.

 _Fine, I'll help, but doesn't mean I get to help getting the supplies for the medicine and stuff._

 _Uh, guys, as long as I don't get sick, I'm fine._ said Fishlegs.

 _That's the stuff Fishlegs!_ said Astrid.

 _Now let's help Hiccup get better._


	3. Chapter 3

When Astrid, Toothless, and the Gang got to Hiccup's hut; they all looked at Hiccup in shock.

Hiccup's mouth was purple, and his face was bright pink!

Hiccup was asleep, but he was getting colder by the minute. *shivers*,*shivers*,*sneezes*. He was shivering in his sleep.

 _Poor Hiccup,_ said Fishlegs. _Sh..._ said Astrid. _Sorry,_ said Fishlegs.

 _Hiccup?!_ said Astrid waking Hiccup up.

 _Oh, hi guys *sneezes*,*coughs*,*sneezes*,*coughs*._

 _You don't look so good. Are you ok?_ said Astrid.

 _I know, and no I don't feel so good. But thanks for asking._

 _Your welcome, Hiccup. Is their anything we can do to help?_

 _Actually, their is one thing...*coughs* could you close the door please! That would be...*sneezes* ugh, great!_

 _Of course Hiccup._ said Astrid.

 _Thanks. *coughs*. So why are all of you here?_

 _Toothless said we needed to help you get better._ said Astrid.

 _Yeah, he was doing this dance, about something._ said Tuffnut.

 _Yeah, do it again._ said Ruffnut.

But Toothless gave a huff of smoke (which meant no.) then looked back at sick Hiccup, and gave him a low purr to Hiccup.

 _Thanks, bud. *coughs*._


	4. Chapter 4

_So um, what sickness do you have?_ said Fishlegs.

 _Uh, I, uh *coughs* don't know._ said Hiccup.

 _At least it's not Eel Pox!_ said Tuffnut.

 _Yeah, that was terrible._ said Ruffnut.

 _So, what can we do to help you get better?_ said Astrid.

 _Maybe you can go and find some things around the Edge for things that would make a cure for this *sneezes* sickness._ said Hiccup.

 _That would work._

 _Snotlout, you will be our "DHL"!_ said Astrid.

 _DHL? what's that?!_ said Snotlout.

 _Dragon Hunter Lookout!_ said Astrid.

 _Oh, *pause* I'm on it!_ said Snotlout.

 _All right, Fishlegs, you go and look for things that would help Hiccup with his sickness._ said Astrid.

 _All right._ said Fishlegs.

 _What do we do?!_ said the Twins.

 _You guys, get uh, some berries for the stew I'll be making._ said Astrid.

* _groaning* this is not going to be good *coughs*_ said Hiccup.

(For he knew that Astrid's cooking was terrible.)

 _Don't worry Hiccup, everything is going to be all right._ said Astrid.

 _Oh, *coughs*,*sneezes* great._ said Hiccup.

When Fishlegs, and the twins got back, they gave Astrid the ingredients, and put them in Astrid's cooking pot.

 _Here you go Hiccup, don't know if this will help?!_ said Astrid.

 _Thanks. *gags* ugh, what's in this. Uh I mean, It's great._

(He didn't want to hurt Astrid's feelings) _but still, what's in this delicious stew that you made?_ said Hiccup.

 _Oh, yak's milk, berries, fish juice, and rock blossoms._ said Astrid.

 _Ah, well thank you; I savor every last bite._ (even though he hates it.) _*shutters*._ said Hiccup.

 _Uh, Hiccup what's happening to your hands?!_ said Tuff

 _What?! *gasps!* Agh! *coughs*,*coughs* what happened here! Why are my hands BLUE!_ said Hiccup.

 _Maybe, your allergic to something?_ said Fishlegs.

 _Allergic! *coughs*,*sneezes* no, that's not it._ said Hiccup.

 _I think it's the...*sneezes* stew!_

 _Because it didn't get me better at all._ said Hiccup to the Gang with confused faces.


	5. Chapter 5

When Astrid, Fishlegs, and the Twins were figuring out what happened to Hiccup's hands, Snotlout came barging in screaming at the top of his lungs.

 _The Hunters are coming!_ said Snotlout.

 _Uh, what did you say?_ said Tuffnut.

 _I said, The Dragon Hunters are coming!_ said Snotlout.

 _Ohh._ said the Twins.

 _Yeah, I overheard Dagur say "Once we have the Dragon Eye, we will control ALL Dragons!"_ said Snotlout.

 _That's not good, if Dagur gets the Dragon Eye, he will be unstoppable!_ said Fishlegs.

 _Keep it together Fishlegs!_ said Astrid.

 _I can't, I just Panic!_

 _Well stop panicing, we need to find out what happened to Hiccup's hands._ said Astrid.

 _Oh yeah, right I forgot._ said Fishlegs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Snotlout, Go back out and stall the Hunters!_ said Astrid.

 _Stall, what do you mean stall?!_ said Snotlout.

 _I mean distract the Hunters!_ said Astrid.

 _On it._ said Snotlout.

So, when Snotlout went to go distract the Hunters; Astrid, Fishlegs and the Twins were trying to find out what was going on with Hiccup's hands.

 _So, Hiccup, was it the stew that cause your hands to turn blue?!_ said Fishlegs.

 _I *coughs* think *coughs* so._ said Hiccup.

 _Well, we better get to the bottom of this._ said Astrid.

They looked in the stew and found some of the berries that the Twins picked were floating on top of the stew.

 _Uh, what are these berries?!_ said Fishlegs.

 _What are you saying Fishlegs?_ said Astrid.

 _I'm saying these aren't ordinary berries._ said Fishlegs.

 _Why ordinary *coughs* What are they *sneeze*._ said Hiccup.

 _These are Wild Dragonberries!_ said Fishlegs.

 _Wild Dragonberries!_ said the Gang (and Hiccup sneezily)

 _Yeah, their poisonous to humans, but not poisonous to Dragons._ (pointing to Toothless with a blueish-purple smile on Toothless' face.)

 _Well, that explains that._ said Tuffnut.

 _Ya think! you were the one who put the berries in._ said Astrid.

 _Oh, excuse me, well I didn't know what KIND-OF berries they were until now._ said Tuff.

 _Ok, guys, now that we know what caused my hands to turn blue,*coughs*,*sneezes* can you please stop the Hunters!_ said Hiccup.

Hiccup was trying to get out of his bed, but Astrid told Hiccup to stay and rest.

 _No Hiccup, you gotta stay here and get some rest. We'll take care of the Hunters while you sleep._ said Astrid.

So Astrid gave Hiccup another blanket and went off to fight the Hunters.

 _Ok, *coughs*, be safe Astrid._ said Hiccup (with weary eyes.)

 _I will, now you rest._ said Astrid.


	7. Chapter 7

After the Gang stopped the Hunters. The next morning came. The Gang went back to Hiccup's hut to see if he was ok.

 _Hiccup, you ok?_ said Astrid.

 _How do you feel?_ said Fishlegs.

 _Actually, *breathes in*,*breathes out* I feel great!_ said Hiccup.

 _You know, you don't have the blue hands anymore!_ said Tuffnut. (pointing to Hiccup's hands.)

 _Yeah, your right!_ said Hiccup (looking at his hands.)

 _Uh, which means that Hiccup is..._

 _CURED!_ said Hiccup cutting off Ruffnut's sentence.

 _How?!_ said Snotlout.

 _Well, all I needed was lots and lots of sleep, that's all._ said Hiccup.

 _And the stew?!_ said Astrid curiously.

 _It helped a little; It was the yak's milk that helped._ said Hiccup.

 _Well I knew it would work._ said Astrid confidently.

 _Yeah, uh why don't we all take a fly on our Dragons around the Edge?_ said Hiccup.

 _Yeah!_ said the Gang excitedly.

 _You ready there bud?_ said Hiccup to Toothless.

Toothless gave a growl in reply for yes, and they all went off on a another patrol around the Edge.

THE END.


End file.
